


Marvel Vs DC Hunger Games

by ninjafrog3



Category: DC - Fandom, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjafrog3/pseuds/ninjafrog3
Summary: What will happen when some random Marvel and DC characters I could remember off the top of my head were in the Hunger Games. Also, I do know other characters, but I forgot to put them in. Also, there is a male and female tribute from each District from Marvel and DC, making the total amount of tributes at the start of the games 48. Another quick thing, I don't know a lot about these people, apart from the Avengers and Harley Quinn. Sorry if I get any details wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this if you're squeamish. There is a lot of blood and gore. Also, don't blame me if you're food makes a reappearance. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! Quick note, Iron Man is just Tony Stark in this, he has no armour.

It was day 20 of the Marvel vs DC Hunger Games. There were many fallen heroes and villains, but eight still stood tall and strong. They were:

Deadpool - District 2

Harley Quinn - District 2

The Joker - District 2

Black Widow - District 5

Iron Man - District 5

Superman - District 7

Batman - District 9

Spider-Man - District 12.

Let day 20 begin

"I think we should break the alliance," said Deadpool.  
"Yer not the only one thinking that, pudding. I guess we get our stuff and go," said Harley.  
"Ok. But if we see each other in the arena after this, we can kill each other," said The Joker. They grabbed their stuff and left. Harley, after a few minutes of walking, decided to double back on Deadpool. She crept near him but he turned around and punched Harley square in the face. Her nose was gushing with blood. She responded with a kick to the stomach and a punch in the face. Deadpool tried to kick her but she grabbed his foot and shoved him back. She grabbed her hammer and aimed for his head. His death was quick. Painful and very messy, but quick. His cannon sounded around the arena and Harley ran. Of course, with all the bits of brain around, everyone would know it was her, but she didn't want any pursuers. Not when she was weak from blood loss.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the arena, Superman and Batman were locked in a fearsome duel. Batman stared Superman down, and at the last minute, the determination left Superman's eyes and he let Batman kill him. The cannon signalled that the deed was done.

Spider-Man was walking through the arena, unaware that Black Widow was very close behind him. She had been following him for a few days now, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He stopped for a minute to grab some food from his bag, not knowing that that would be his downfall. The opportunity was too great to pass up. The deed was done quickly. One quick stab. Black Widow grabbed his bag and ran off as the cannon sounded.

Iron Man aimed his arrow at Batman's heart. He was well concealed in the bushes, and Batman didn't know that him stopping to have a quick snooze would be his downfall. In one quick motion, Batman was killed. Iron Man slipped away, hoping that no one would know how he died.

The Joker ran into Black Widow. She stared at him for a minute and tried to run. But he threw a knife at her back. He ran over to her, grabbed the knife, stabbed her a few more times and a few times in the head for good measure, and ran. The cannon signaled that her ordeal was over.

Harley climbed up a tree to rest. Her nose was still in a bad way from her fight with Deadpool, it was probably broken for all she knew. But when she saw The Joker under the very tree she was hiding up, she was very scared.

The Joker didn't know how many eyes were on him. Asides from the viewers at home, Harley and Iron Man were staring at him. Iron Man was desperate to kill him, and Harley was desperate to talk to him. How she missed him. They had been friends for years, but Harley knew better than to get down. She knew she would probably be killed if she said hello to The Joker.

Iron Man aimed his last arrow at the Joker's head. It was released, and the Joker's cannon went off.

There were tears in Harley's eyes. Iron Man walked over to the body to retrieve the arrow and Harley jumped on him. He threw her off pretty quickly. She grabbed her hammer and deflected his arrow with it. She also had knives, but so did he. Harley knew she was more skilled with knives than he was, she had seen him in training where he barely hit the target, but that didn't stop her from being worried. Worried that this was the end. Worried that the last thing she would ever see would be Iron Man. Worried that she would die on an empty stomach. She ran at him and smashed his head with the hammer. His cannon signaled two things. His death, and Harley's victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Don't even ask. I don't know how I came up with this, I just did. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
